Yuki Ikeda
Yuki Ikeda (池田 ユキ, Ikeda Yuki) is one of the main supporting characters in the series (Naruto) and a chūnin-level member of Team Tanaka (Team 5). Background Yuki is a chūnin-level kunoichi of the Ikeda clan, a small but powerful clan situated in Konohagakure. During her time in the Academy, Yuki was a quiet and shy student. She was a well- liked person, though had little friends-Chōji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. The martial arts fascinated her and she trained specifically in taijutsu. Yuki was one of the best students in the Academy, graduating 5th in her class. She struggled with some of her classes though- mostly with genjutsu and hand seals, though eventually got better in the latter with practice and help. Personality Yuki is a complex character. She is a kind individual, though can be cold and calculating. Yuki is very intelligent, more than people give her credit for. Yuki is also pretty stubborn and often manipulative. Yuki is reserved, being rather shy around people she isn't familiar with. She opens up more when she is with those close to her. Though quiet, she angers easily. Yuki is rather hot-tempered and (as she is opinionated) can be argumentative. She is not one to settle an argument easily and tends to hold a grudge. However, Yuki is usually polite and usually uses formal language (proper suffixes). Despite her short temper, Yuki is oversensitive and cries easily. She dislikes change of any sort and is a bit of a hoarder (she gets easily attached). Yuki can be rather obsessive and childish. She is also quite lazy and impatient. Most times, Yuki means well and genuinely cares and worries about people. She will always try to help others and like the rest of her team, believes strongly in the Will of Fire. Relationships Neji Hyūga Yuki first met Neji in the the Forest of Death during the Chūnin Exams. She witnessed his fight with Hinata, and his later battle with Naruto. A short time before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Yuki ran into Neji. They conversed, and they parted ways with better knowledge of each other. While visiting the injured team members, Yuki engaged in a lively debate with Neji. Gradually, she learned of his past and was understanding. Yuki began to visit Neji frequently. They developed a mutual respect for each other. Their teams trained together often, and they grew closer. Neji and Yuki are often seen together doing various activites, usually walking around Konoha. Yuki loved Neji though did not reveal this before his death. Noboro Aburame Yuki respects Noboro's abilities and nature. He is one of her teammates and though does not speak much, he holds Yuki in high regard. They have been friends ever since their childhood, along with Kyo Kishimoto. Noboro is a reliable friend and someone she an always count on. Kyo Kishimoto Yuki met Kyo while at the Academy, forming a friendship with Noboro Aburame. Due to this, their team is one of the best at teamwork. Though he believes himself to be weak Kyo is willing to risk his life for his teammates- his friends. Naruto Uzumaki Naruto is inspiring to Yuki. She didn't talk much with Naruto during her Academy days (though they were in the same class), but never understood why Naruto was always ignored/feared. During the test part of the Chunin Exams, Yuki was about to quit on the tenth question. Naruto's speech convinced her not to. The two bond over their favorite food: ramen. She can be seen frequently at Ichiraku Ramen. Yuki supports Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage. Rock Lee Yuki admires Rock Lee for his hard work and determination. He was always kind to her and Yuki was motivated by his effort. Tenten Shikamaru Nara Chōji Akimichi Chōji is good friends with Yuki. When they were younger, Yuki invited him to join a game instead of teasing him as he expected her to, earning her his permanant respect. Yuki often buys Chōji snacks and comforted him after Asuma's death. Appearance Yuki has thick dark brown hair and large golden eyes. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail. Yuki is of slim build and medium height. In Part I, Yuki wears a dark blue (purple in the anime) shirt and black pants. She wears a green jacket over it. She also dons blue sandals similar to Naruto's and a shuriken holster. Yuki wears white bandages wrapped around her (right) leg and a brown pouch filled with weapons. After becoming a genin, she wears a blue forehead protector (on her forehead). During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wears Konohagakure's uniform, the green flak jacket and a blue Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. She also wears her clan's sash tied around her waist. Abilities Yuki specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu. She admires Rock Lee's and Might Guy's Strong Fist. Her weapons of choice are kunai, a staff, shuriken, poison bombs, a tantō, and wire strings. She is weak in genjutsu as her chakra control is rather poor. Because of her poor chakra control, she is unable to do medical ninjutsu, though is able to do basic first aid. She is a keen observer and often sees details other people overlook. Yuki and her team have been taught shurikenjutsu and bojutsu by their sensei, Shou Tanaka, a weapon specialist. She is highly proficient in both. In Part II, she is given a pair of nunchaku from Might Guy hinting at her skill in bukijutsu. Hoshigan Like the rest of her clan, Yuki has the Hoshigan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai similar to the Byakugan. She activated her kekkei genkai at an early age. When the Hoshigan is in use, its user's eyes looks bigger. The Hoshigan gives her 360° enhanced sight and pinpoints a person's weak spot. Its main ability is that by analyzing a technique, it can find it's strengths or faults. This gives its user an arsenal of information useful for canceling out the opponent's blows and the ability to see through things. Ikeda clan members with particularly strong Hoshigan are able to read their enemy's attack pattern and predict their next move and find a way to counterattack. Nature Releases Yuki's chakra type (affinity) is Lightning Release. Though she uses many different lightning techniques, her main one is Lightning Release: Surrounding Orb, in which she surrounds her opponent with lightning that paralyzes them. She also uses Thunder and Lightning Bolt, a technique where she attacks her enemy with lightning-infused weapons (i.e kunai, shuriken, etc.). She has created one technique- Lightning Release: Ball of Thunder (similar to the Uchiha Clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).She also uses her lightning to make shields. It is hinted in the Fourth Shinobi World War that Yuki can use Earth Release, as she is seen forming earth walls. Intelligence Yuki did extremely well in the Academy with excellent scores. She spent most of her time with her studies and is often seen with a book in hand. Yuki was able to answer most of the questions correctly on her own in the first phase (the written part) of the Chūnin Exams. Part of her knowledge comes from her understanding of people and ability to absorb facts and details. She can mask her own feelings and lie easily. Yuki's main talent though is able to think up a good plan with little information to go on, demonstrated during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where she is able to fight several opponents stronger than her. Her intelligence lets her find out about the inner workings of a technique and counterattack. Stats you originally had - Ninjutsu: 4, Taijutsu: 3.5, Genjutsu: 2.5, Intelligence: 4, Strength: 2. , Speed: 2.5, Stamina: 4, Hand seals: 3.5 .. Total: 26 Part I Introduction Arc Yuki is first seen cheering as she graduated from the Academy. She, her teammates, Noboro Aburame and Kyo Kishimoto and their sensei Shou Tanaka form Team Tanaka (Team 5). As Yuki and her teammates wait for Shou, they try to guess what their sensei was like (As the only thing they really knew about him at the time was his name and that he was male). Yuki and her teamates' first impression of their team sensei was that he seemed stern. They soon discover that Shou was the opposite- warm and friendly- sort of like Iruka Umino, their former sensei. They all introduce themselves and are immediately given a weapon (as Shou was a weapon specialist) as a small gift. Yuki is given a kunai, Kyo a shuriken, and Noboro a katana. Chūnin Exams Arc Yuki and her teamates (Team Tanaka/Team 5) entered the Chūnin Exams. In the first phase, Yuki is is able to answer nearly all the written questions correctly on her own, though loses hope on the tenth question. She is about to quit when she hears Naruto Uzumaki's speech, which inspires her. Her team pass the tenth question and move on to the second phase. Team Tanaka/Team 5 find themselves in the Forest of Death (slightly scared of Anko Mitarashi) with the heaven scroll. They watched with the other teams as Sasuke in his cursed seal form beat up the Oto nin. There Yuki recognizes Neji Hyūga - the genius. Team Tanaka/Team 5 spend a day coming up with a complicated plan and through an elaborate trick, they get the other scroll (the earth scroll) from another Konoha-nin team, successfully going on to the preliminaries. A month later, Yuki was seen with her sensei (Shou Tanaka) at the preliminaries, observing her teammates' matches and congratulating and cheering them on. Yuki also watches Naruto's battle with Neji. Though she is happy Naruto won, Yuki is concerned about Neji after hearing about his past. Kyo and Noboro both win their matches. Yuki is then matched up against Hiromi Takahashi, a Kirigakure nin, and though fought well, ended up being tricked by Hiromi with a poison bomb, and knocked out. Hiromi, however, did not stop attacking her, though Yuki was still unconscious. Hiromi is disqualified, and Yuki, who is severely injured, is rushed to the hospital. Yuki was later told by her sensei that her teammates had nearly killed Hiromi Takahashi after the match and both got eliminated as a result. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yuki is seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral. Time-skip Ashamed of having lost her match against Hiromi Takahashi (and sad because of the Third Hokage's death), Yuki began to train vigorously, getting help from her team, and Team Gai (as Might Guy had taken an interest in her skill in taijutsu after watching her fight in the Chūnin Exams), or occasionally Chōji and Shino. Within time, she improves, mostly in taijutsu. During this time, she also develops feelings for Neji Hyūga. Yuki promises herself to get stronger. She is seen waving goodbye to Naruto when he leaves Konoha for three years to train with Jiraiya. During the time-skip, Yuki is promoted to a chūnin and improves her chakra control. Her team go on many missions, often with other teams- though mostly with Team Guy. She spends her time training with her team and taking long walks around Konohagakure, often acommpanied by Neji Hyūga. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Yuki and her team are walking around Konoha when they are spotted by Naruto. Yuki is surprised to see Naruto after three years and at how much he has grown. At first, she does not recognize Naruto, something she is embarrassed about, once she realizes who he is, as there are not many people who are blond, wear orange, and have whisker marks. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yuki learns of Asuma's death from her sensei, Shou Tanaka. She offers to play a game of shōgi with Shikamaru, but he refuses. Yuki spends the whole day talking with Chōji and Shino, later visiting Asuma's grave. Yuki's team (Team Tanaka/Team 5) was sent with Team Yamato to back up Team 10, who were fighting two Akatsuki members. Yuki, Sai, and Sakura head to where Shikamaru was battling Hidan. By the time they get there, though, Shikamaru has already finished his fight. They then return to Konohagakure. Chōji and Shikamaru invite Yuki to watch the clouds (and have snacks) with them, but she declines, saying she was meeting Neji for some soba. At this, Shikamaru and Chōji exchange knowing looks, much to Yuki's confusion. Itachi Pursuit Arc Because Tsunade was worried about the Eight Man Squad, she sent Team Tanaka (Team 5) after them (sort of as back- up) to keep an eye on them. They split up and spy on the Eight Man Squad, and tried to protect them. Team Tanaka (Team 5) regroup and express their amazement at how they weren't noticed the whole time. When they finished, they reported back to Tsunade and are given time off. Yuki chooses to spend her break with Neji. Invasion of Pain Arc Yuki was with her teammates training when Pain attacked the village. She goes off to find her clan (the Ikeda) and when reassured by a close friend that they were safe, immediately sets out and does her best to help the Konohagakure villagers evacuate. She is left severely injured during the attack. She is found by Neji, and taken along with Hinata to be healed. Afterwards, Yuki is seen with the Konoha villagers cheering Naruto on. Five Kage Summit Arc Yuki and her teamates were with all of the Konoha 11 (except Team 7) as they decided to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha. She is seen watching as Naruto assured everyone he'd take care of Sasuke. Yuki is also later told by Sakura Haruno that Tsunade had awaken from her coma. Confining the Jinchuriki Arc The Ikeda clan is informed by the Fifth Hokage (Tsunade) of the coming war. The clan decides that the younger generation will fight in place of the elders as their representatives in war. Preparations are made and many of Ikeda clan members start to argue about the coming new war. Yuki and her sisters- Hina and Emiko are sent off to inform their allies of the decision. The Ikeda going off to fight are given a sash by the elders with the clan symbol sewn on it, to remind them of what they were fighting for, who they were, and sometimes used to identify their body if slain in the war. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Konohagakure is prepared to enter into the Fourth Shinobi World War. Yuki is placed in the Third Division along with Lee, Guy, Sakura, and her sisters (Kyo was in the First Division while Noboro was in the Fifth Division). She is with Rock Lee watching Sakura heal Guy. Yuki is seen looking worried and voices her concerns to Sakura about how it was the first war for them. The Third Division is instructed by Kakashi to rush and help the Surprise Attack Division and they soon engage in battle with the reincarnated ninja. Yuki was shocked to see reincarnated Ikeda. She is given command of a group of Ikeda clan members to help fight against them. After two days of fighting, Yuki collapsed and was sent immediately to the Logistical Support and Medical Division. She was then healed by Sakura Haruno. One of Naruto's many shadow clones soon arrived to help the Third Division. They are told that Naruto and Killer Bee are fighting the 'masked Madara.' ''They are also instructed to go and help them after they finished fighting. Yuki is later seen running behind Lee and Tenten as she (and her team) and the Konoha 11 rush to Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Guy's aid. She tells herself, for Naruto to hang in there, and that help was on its way. When everyone finally arrives at the battlefield, Yuki is seen glaring at Madara Uchiha as she stood behind her sisters with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Ten- Tails Revival Arc Yuki is seen holding back tears after learning that Neji died before ultimately breaking down and crying. Yuki vows to never forget Neji. She stays in a daze for a while as she thinks of Neji and all her memories of him. She is then seen staring defiantly at the Madara and http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha - the opponents. Yuki is promptly given some of Kurama's chakra and immediately starts attacking with renewed strength. She is seen covered by the chakra cloaks as Madara and the Ten- Tails continued their onslaught. Yuki is later surprised when the reincarnated Hokages arrive to save them, and is shocked to see Sasuke, who declares that he will be Hokage. Yuki watches in horror as the Shinju is released and starts killing ninjas. She is seen looking concernedly over Shikamaru as he is being healed. Yuki and her comrades help Naruto try and stop the Shinju. Return of Madara Arc Yuki is inevitably caught up in Madara's genjutsu. Her dearest dream is revealed: She is holding hands with Neji as they walk through Konoha. Her family and friends are seen in the background. Also Appears In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Yuki appears in Road to Ninja. Her alternate self is more flighty and careless. She is somewhat "clueless" and oblivious. She is more carefree and naive. Naruto and Sakura don't recognize RTN Yuki at first. Alternate! Yuki specializes in medical ninjutsu, though is obviously not good at it as she often harms more than she heals. She is oblivious to RTN Neji's actions. Instead of her usual ponytail, she sports two long twintails. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Yuki is seen often in the Naruto spinoff. She is always willing to go along with Rock Lee's ideas. A running gag in the series is that she gets lost easily. Her teammates often tease her over Neji. Trivia * Yuki's favorite food is spicy ramen, while her least favorite food is mushrooms. She likes spicy foods. ** Yuki's hobbies are reading, drawing, and (like Sakura) playing trivia games. *Yuki has completed 42 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. **Yuki translates into 'snow or happiness.' *Yuki would like to have a rematch with Hiromi Takahashi. **Yuki's favorite phrase is 'Love conquers all' and her favorite word is ''justice.'' *Yuki is afraid of heights. **Yuki has a fondness for cute things, such as stuffed animals. *Yuki likes to play shogi with Shikamaru Nara. She has yet to beat him. **Yuki has no sense of direction. She gets lost easily. *Yuki cannot cook. Shey can make instant ramen, though. **She is good at building various items. *Yuki dislikes killing people, and tries to avoid it at all costs. Quotes WIP Creation and Conception Initially, I struggled with Yuki's appearance, particularly her eyes. The eye color kept changing, though the color gold was finally chosen because it was thought that it would fit her best. She looks a lot like Vietnam from Hetalia. When I first created Yuki, I must have worn out the wiki because I kept adding stuff. A lot of stuff. I still add stuff. The thing I like best about Yuki is her personality. I am similar to Yuki in some ways. She was originally named ''Yumi Ishii though the name Yuki Ikeda was later chosen (put together randomly). I do have an OC named Yumi, though (Yumi Honda). I went slightly crazy over giving Yuki information (you really should have seen me)- she was inspired by a lot of characters. A lot of things have shaped her into the person (OC) she is today. Creating Yuki was a bit of an accident but I love her anyways. I hope you like her. I'll be adding her team. ^^ Category:DRAFT